


The Ghost King’s Queen

by Ambassadress_of_Hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Charming!Nico, F/M, I have no clue how to do this, someone tell me how to do this stuff please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambassadress_of_Hades/pseuds/Ambassadress_of_Hades
Summary: Nico is not fond of cliches. Nope, not at all. But it seems that the Fates wanted to mess him. And so, he got into one of the most cliche scenarios to exist... bumping into a pretty girl in an foreign place.(I have no idea what in the gods’ names I am doing. Haha.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first fan fiction on this site even though I have been reading stories here for years now. I’m not really a writer by profession or anything, but I hope you still enjoy my work.

**Chapter 1: Watch It, Will Ya?!**

It was almost sunset and the park was slowly getting deserted. Shadows lengthened across the grasses, twisting and blending with one another. A lonely figure traverses a pathway far from the wandering people. Nico di Angelo had his head down, lost in thought. As he continues down the path, a body collided into his and fell to the ground with a muffled ‘oomph’.

“Hey! Watch it, will you?!” A voice exclaimed. The boy looked down and was meet with green eyes narrowed at him in irritation. He was stomped and stared at the person on the ground. He must have been staring for quite a while for she raised her brow at him. “Well? Aren’t you gonna help me up?” She demanded. Seeing that Nico wasn’t going to move, she stood up on her own with a huff and dusted herself off.

“Men these days. I know that chivalry is a relic, but that doesn’t mean that they should be insensitive,” the girl muttered under her breath. Her movements brought Nico out of his stupor. As she turned to leave, Nico grabbed her wrist. “What?” She asked with ill-concealed irritation.

“Uh...” Nico started. He clears his throat before continuing. “Look, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention as to where I was going.”

“You don’t say?” The girl asks with a deadpan expression.

“Miss, I’m trying to apologise here. Can you please turn down the sass some?” Nico asked. He received a raised brow in response. That was when he noticed the girl’s appearance.

The girl in front of him had a delicate face with rounded cheekbones, almond-shaped eyes with a vibrant hazel colour, Cupid-bow lips that would’ve looked enticing have it been set in a smile, and raven locks set in a high ponytail with tendrils falling in wisps on her face. In short, she was a beautiful girl in all. Her temperament somehow doesn’t match her looks at all, or so Nico decides.

He takes a deep breath before speaking. “Ok, look, I’m sorry for not helping you up. How about we go grab some coffee? My treat, as peace offering.” Nico gave the girl a small smile.

The girl pretends to think his offer through. “Hmm, tempting offer... however, I must decline for I am already running late as it is,” she says. She takes her leave, leaving Nico to state dumbfounded at her. Just before she takes a turn by the curb, she turns to Nico with a mischievous smile. “Try not to bump into something else, hmm? Wouldn’t want carry a goose’s egg around now, would we?” And with that, she disappeared around the corner.

Nico stood at the spot for a few more moments, pondering what on earth just happened. Then, he shook his head with a small smile as he entered the tree line and stepped into the nearest shadow.


	2. So We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Comments are highly appreciated:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series. I only own the original characters and the plot.

**Chapter 2: So We Meet Again**

It was a week after the incident at the park. Alexandra Carriedo rushed along the streets while carrying a bag full of groceries. She was already late. She waved at the kindly lady by the front desk as she hurried towards the elevator. She stepped inside, pressed the button for the 12th floor, and waited for the lift to move. Upon arriving, Alexandra opened the door and went to the kitchen to deposit the groceries. As she was putting away the canned goods on the cupboard, she heard someone clear their throat. She turned and saw Mrs. Jenkins standing behind her with her arms crossed on her chest.

Mrs. Jenkins was the one who raised Alexandra when her mother died from influenza five years ago. She was a portly lady with curly hair that are grey in some areas, stern eyes and thin lips that are often set in a firm line. She was very strict, especially when Alexandra wants to go out. But Alexandra doesn’t complain. After all, it was Mrs. Jenkins who took her in and gave her a home when she had lost the only family she had left.

“Hi, Mrs. Jenkins. How was your day?” Alexandra said with a smile. Mrs. Jenkins raised a thin brow at her attempt at small talk.

“You are late, Alexandra, and you know that I hate it when you are outside for too long. The world is a dangerous place,” the old woman said. “But since this is your first time, I’ll let it slide. Make sure that it would be the only time you’ll be late. Am I clear?” Alexandra nodded wildly, glad that she wasn’t being punished or scolded too much. Mrs. Jenkins left the kitchen and Alexandra continues to do her sorting. As she does this, she thinks about the boy she bumped into at the park a week ago.

**/Break\**

At Camp Half-Blood, Nico di Angelo was at the amphitheater, sparring with Jason Grace who came for a visit. They have been hacking at each other for half an hour now and the crowd that was watching them was already large.

After going at it for a few minutes longer, the two sons of the Big Three decide to call it a draw. They made their way towards the cabin when they heard a voice call out to them. They both turned towards the voice and saw Percy Jackson jogging towards them.

Now, everyone at camp knows that Nico is gay. I mean, who wouldn’t when he blurted out in the open right after the Giant War has ended. But the past few months, Nico and Percy gained a somewhat good relationship. They resolved their differences after talking while being stuck in midair - courtesy of on Jason Grace. Jason took the statement ‘stuck in the clouds’ way too literally. Nico has pretty much gotten over his crush on Percy Jackson. He still feels a little shy around him, though.

“Hey, guys! How’s it going?” Percy asked once he reached them. “Anything interesting happened at camp lately?” Percy had just arrived at camp a few minutes ago since he was staying at his mom’s place for school.

Both demigods gave Percy a shrug. Jason gave Percy a bro hug and Nico contented himself with a small smile.

“Nah, man. It’s been pretty calm here,” Jason said. “Me and Neeks here are already bored.”

“Don’t call me Neeks, you dork,” Nico said with a huff. “You know I don’t like that nickname.” Jason maturely sticks out his tongue at Nico, who rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. He looks at Percy who had a smile on his face. “What are you smiling at?”

Percy shakes his head, smile still intact. “Nothing, Neeks. It’s just that you and Jason bicker like siblings, it’s adorable.”

“Don’t call me Neeks!!!” Came the immediate reply. “And I’m not adorable!” Nico exclaimed. “Nor am I cute. I’m -“

“Yeah, yeah. We get it. You’re the big bad Ghost King. Ooh, so scary.” Jason said with a teasing smirk.

“And don’t you forget it.” Nico said with an eye roll. He looks at his watch before saying, “Look, this is nice and all but I need to get going. Dad is expecting me and Persephone threatened me that if I don’t show up for dinner, she’s going to turn me into a carnation for a week.” Unlike the other two half-bloods, Nico gets along with his stepmother fairly well, much to Hades’ pleasure. As long as he doesn’t make her mad, that is.

“Really? She still does that to you?” Jason asked with a wince, remembering when he was turned into a sunflower by the Spring Goddess the previous winter for reasons he will never tell. At Nico’s nod, he claps a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Well, see you soon, man. Try not to become a flower while you’re there, yeah?”

Nico gave a small laugh and nodded. He walked towards the back of the Big House with a wave, using its shadow to transport himself to the Underworld.

**/Break\**

Dinner was a quiet affair for Alexandra. She and Mrs. Jenkins ate in comfortable silence, as they were used to. Then she did the dishes while Mrs. Jenkins went to her room to retire for the night.

Alexandra went to her room after cleaning the kitchen. She changed her clothes and went to sit by her window. She thought about her mother and the life they left behind in France. She remembered how her mother would smile at her even when she was tired from working double to triple shifts just to support herself and her daughter.

Isabella Carriedo was a kind and loving woman. Hardworking, passionate and witty. But when Isabella found out that she was pregnant, her family disowned her for being with child out of marriage. They wanted her to abort her child, but Isabella didn’t want to do it. And so she left. Taking only a few changes of clothes and whatever money she was able to save, Isabella boarded the train going to Italy where she stayed for a few months. Then she moved to France and worked as a seamstress in a famous boutique. The owner of the boutique was kind enough to give Isabella a place to stay as well as help her during her birth. When the boutique owner decided to move residence, she gave Isabella a good sum of money to start a new. That was when Isabella decided that she would go to England and start a new life there. She stayed there for years until the influenza had taken her life.

Alexandra remembered staying in the orphanage for a couple of months before Mrs. Jenkins arrived and took her in. Mrs. Jenkins mentioned that she was there by the behest of Alexandra’s father. It made Alexandra question as to why her father decided to be a part of her life then. Why couldn’t he be there when she and her mother needed him the most? When Alexandra couldn’t get an answer from the elderly lady, she decides to just let it be. If her father wants to make it up to her, he would have to man up and meet her. She will accept his providence but she will still hold a bit of resentment towards him for abandoning them.

It’s been five years since then; but Alexandra is yet to meet her father in person. Sure, he leaves her gifts for her birthday and Christmas; but it was always through Mrs. Jenkins. She wonders if she would ever be able to meet the man. Shaking herself out of her depressing thoughts, Alexandra decides to turn in for the night.

The following morning, Alexandra made her way across Hyde park. It was a shortcut to her school and it felt like déjà vu when she bumped into someone on the pathway near the exit. She looked up with an apology on her lips when she was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes.

“You know, if you wanted to meet with me, you could’ve just told me the last time,” she said with a teasing voice. The boy gave her a crooked smile before answering, “Now where’s the fun in that?” Alexandra gave a short laugh at his answer. “So true, so true.”

“Where are you going, anyway?” The boy asked her. He bent to pick up a book Alexandra didn’t notice she dropped and handed it to her.

Alexandra took the book from him. “Thanks. I was on my way to school but it’s still a bit early so I plan on going to the coffee shop near the school to wait. Wanna come along? “ she asked. The stranger gave her a smile as he nodded and fell into step with her. “I’m Alexandra, by the way. Alexandra Carriedo,” she said and extended her hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Alexandra. My name’s Nico di Angelo,” the boy replied, taking her hand in a gentle yet firm clasp.

As they made their way down the street, Alexandra got the feeling that meeting Nico di Angelo was going to make her life a little interesting.


	3. Start of Something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series. I only own the original characters and the plot.

**Chapter 3: Start of Something...**

The little bell by the door tinkled as Nico and Alexandra walked into the coffee shop. They made their way to the counter where a man with a funny moustache stood, polishing the counter top. He looked up as they approached and gave a wide smile.

“ _Bonjour_ , Alex! ‘Ow are you today?” The barista, Monsieur Batiste, greeted.

“Good morning, Monsieur Batiste. I’m doing well and before you ask, Mrs. Jenkins is doing fine, too,” Alexandra said with a mischievous smile.

Monsieur Batiste gave a disdainful sniff at the mention of Alexandra’s guardian. “Hmph! I care not for that... that witch you call a guardian, _mon petite ange_. ‘Ow you could stand her is but a mystery to me.” Alexandra gave a small bark of laughter at his expression. A movement behind her caught the barista’s attention. That was when he noticed Nico standing awkwardly behind his pretty friend. “And who is this? Oh la la, Alex! ‘E is quite handsome. Is he your boyfriend?”

Nico and Alexandra sputtered at the claim, earning them a boisterous laugh from the French barista. “N-no, Monsieur. He is not my boyfriend. In fact, I just met him today.” Alexandra said.

“Ah, young love! So beautiful and thrilling, _non_?” Monsieur Batiste said, wiggling his brows suggestively. He gave another bark of loud laughter when the two teenagers blushed. “Alright, alright. I will stop with the teasing. But, seriousment, care to introduce me to your friend, _mon ange_?”

“Monsieur Batiste, meet my friend, Nico di Angelo,” Alexandra introduced with faux haughtiness. “Neeks, meet the barista extraordinaire, Monsieur Batiste. He makes the best coffee in the world... or so he claims.” She said with a mischievous smirk.

The Frenchman gave a mock affronted gasp. “I so do claim to make the best coffee in the world. I resent the implication of me lying. For that, I shall not make you the best coffee ever.”

“Oh, no! Whatever shall we do? Where are we gonna get our coffee now?” Alexandra said in mock horror.

Nico, catching up to the two’s antics, gave a sorrowful look. “Then I suggest we find another coffee shop, Alex. Monsieur Batiste, it’s such a shame that I won’t be able to taste your wonderful coffee. Alas, the only coffee I can afford would be Starbucks.”

“Oh, no you don’t! Starbucks? How could you compare their coffee with mine?” The French barista exclaimed, scandalised. “Both of you, find a table and I will show you my great skill in making the best coffee in the world.”

Alexandra and Nico exchanged grins and headed to a table near the window. They settled in the booth side by side.

“So, what time do you go to school anyway?” Nico asked with a smile. He leaned on his seat and toyed with a piece of tissue paper on the table.

“Class starts at 10 a.m. and ends at 4 in the afternoon.” Alexandra replied. “How ‘bout you? Do you study here too?” She asked with a curiously.

“Ah, no. I do not go to school here. I am actually homeschooled.” Nico replied calmly. It’s kind of true since he learned most of the things from the dead scholars in the Underworld, as per Hades’ request. Because “I will not have my son and heir be illiterate, dammit!” as Hades stated when Demeter brought up the issue of Nico’s education.

Alexandra gave a noncommittal sound in response. They talked more before they were interrupted by Monsieur Batiste’s presence.

“ _Viola_! Two cups of cappuccinos with a hint of vanilla, made extra foamy and my secret ingredient, and two strawberry cheesecakes. This one is on the house,” he said with a great flourish. “The next one won’t be, though.” He added with a wink. “Enjoy.” With that, he left and went back to the counter just as the door opened.

Alexandra took a sharp intake of breath when she saw a group of students enter. Nico, who noticed that his companion suddenly tensed up, turned to look at the group of students who entered. He turned to Alexandra with a look of concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked with concern. Alexandra was about to answer when a voice interrupted her.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little tomato found herself a boyfriend?” A feminine voice asked. Nico looked up to see a girl who would have been beautiful had she not had her face covered with layers upon layers of makeup. “Tell me, Carriedo, what sorcery did you use to catch him?”

Snickers were heard from behind the girl as Alexandra froze up even more. Nico saw how his companion’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the hem of her skirt.

“Aww, don’t ignore me. Are you still mad that Edward left you to be with me?” The redhead asked. “Eddie, the little tomato is ignoring me... do something.” She whined, turning to look at a boy around Nico’s height but not in stature. He had curly dark brown hair and summer blue eyes. He was looking at Alexandra with an unreadable expression and Nico didn’t like that.

Nico put an arm around Alexandra’s shoulder and pulled her close. “Are they your friends, _amore_? Were you planning to meet them here today?” He gave Alexandra’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze when she started at the sound of his voice.

Alexandra looked between Nico and the girl. She also took a glance at Edward as he stood behind the redhead. “No... I mean, they’re my schoolmates, not my friends; and I didn’t know they were coming here today.” She looked down on her hands.

“Oh, don’t be like that, little tomato. We’re all friends here, aren’t we, girls?” The redhead asked. Her minions gave her their affirmative and she smirked at Alexandra. “Are you not going to introduce you beau to us, Alexandra?”

“Candice, that’s enough.” A deep voice spoke. Everyone turned to look at Edward but he was staring at Alexandra. “I think we have bothered Allie enough for one day.”

“But Eddie!” Candace started to object but was silenced by the glare Edward gave her. She left the table with a huff but not before she gave Alexandra a mean look. Her minions following closely behind her.

Alexandra’s hand was shaking badly when she grabbed her slightly cooler coffee. She almost spilt some on her skirt if it wasn’t for Nico’s intervention. Nico placed the glass on the table before taking Alexandra’s hand and rubbed soothing circles over her knuckles.

“I’m sorry about that, Allie,” Edward said. Nico has almost forgotten he was still standing by their table. “Even if we know that Candice can be mean, that was just taking it too far.” When Alexandra didn’t answer, Edward simply heaved a sigh before joining Candice and her friends.

It was only when the group had left did Alexandra lose the tension in her body. She slumped on her seat and started poking at her cake with her fork. An awkward silence befell on her and Nico.

“Sorry about that,” Alexandra said in a quiet voice. “I never wanted you to see that. I must appear quite pathetic to you now, don’t I?” She asked, followed by a sniffle. “I’m so sorry, Nico.” Another sniffle.

Nico was quick to pull her closer to him and rubbed the length if her arm comfortingly. “Shh. Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry, please.” Nico said in a soft voice. He always found comforting people difficult, crying people even more so. “Don’t mind what those people say. They don’t matter.” He tucked Alexandra’s head under his chin as she continues to cry silently.

A few moments later, Alexandra pulled away from their awkward embrace. She wiped at her face to rid it of tear tracks. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m normally not a crybaby.” She said with a dry laugh. “Oh, dear. Our coffee has gone cold. Thomas is gonna be livid.”

Nico rubs at Alexandra’s flushed cheek as she tries to fix her appearance. “It’s okay. I’m sure it tastes the same, anyway. But I think you better hurry. It’s almost 10 o’clock.”

Alexandra looked at her watch and saw that it was indeed already 9:40 a.m.; and she is running late. She got up with a gasp and started gathering her things in a hurried manner. Nico followed suit and tried to help her in her task. They hurried towards the door, pausing only to give Monsieur Batiste a quick wave which was returned.

Nico walked with Alexandra until the gates of her school. Once they were standing by the gates, Alexandra turned to Nico. “Well, I guess... I guess I’ll see you around?” She said shyly.

Nico gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll see you around.” Alexandra nodded and turned to enter the school grounds. “Alex!” Nico called before she could enter the building. She turned and gave him a curious look. “If you ever bump into those people again, just ignore them, okay? Don’t let them get to you. You are an amazing person and if they can’t appreciate that, then it’s their loss.” Alexandra gave him a smile and turned to continue walking. But she suddenly turned back towards Nico and tackled him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Nico. You don’t know how much those words means to me,” Alexandra whispered into Nico’s ear. She felt him give her a reassuring squeeze before she untangled herself from him. With a final wave, she entered the school building with renewed determination.

Once Nico could no longer see Alexandra, he turned to go to a shadowed alley he saw on the way to the school. He entered the shadows to transport him back to Camp Half Blood. When he exited the shadows, he was met by an anxious looking Jason and Percy. “What’s wrong, guys?”

Percy ran a hand through his hair before answering.

.

.

.

“We need to go on a quest.”


	4. Siblings Are The Bane of Our Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quest is revealed. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting for a while. Kinda got busy with school and all that. Anyway, do enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Siblings Are The Bane of Our Existence**

“We need to go on a quest.”

“A quest?” Nico parroted. “For who? What are we going after this time?” He asked warily. It’s been quite a while since they had a major quest. So when the gods decide to drop another one, half-bloods immediately raise their guards up.

“Triton. We’re going on a quest for Triton,” Percy said with a dry expression. “Why don’t we go to Chiron so that we can see what my brother,” Percy said with a shudder, “wants us to do.” He said at Nico’s questioning look.

The two other demigods nodded at this and made their way to the Big House. On the porch, they saw Chiron and Mr. D talking with a man with black hair that appears to be naturally windswept and lean body of a swimmer. Upon getting a closer look, Nico and Jason saw that the man bore an uncanny resemblance to the other demigod within their midst, with the natural tan and uniquely coloured sea-green eyes. Yup, Percy and Triton are siblings alright, even if they try their hardest to deny it.

“Lord Triton, you asked us to come?” Jason said with a small bow. Nico followed his example. Percy, on the other hand, simply folded his arms across his chest as he regarded his brother.

The prince of Atlantis turned to the newly arrived demigods. He gave a disdainful sniff upon seeing Percy, his father’s bastard yet highly favoured demigod child. “Indeed, son of Jupiter. As much as it pains me to admit, I have come to ask you of your... assistance.” Triton said with a wry expression.

“If you’re asking for our help, you could use to be a little polite, Triton,” Percy said. “After all, we are the ones who will be risking our lives for whatever you want us to do.”

If Triton has a choice, he would have smitten his brother on the spot. Such insolence! And towards a god at that! But the held his temper for the sake of the demigods’ acquiescence to his quest. “Fine. I am appealing to your goodwill to agree and to fulfil the quest... Please.”

The three demigods were astounded. Triton was one of the gods who showed great abhorrence to their existence; and yet here he is, coming personally to Camp Half-Blood to issue a quest.

“What do you want us to do?” Nico asked the sea god.

Triton turned to the child of the Underworld, eyes boring into Nico’s soul. “Nico di Angelo, I would like for you to lead this quest.”

“WHAT?!” All three half bloods exclaimed.

“No offence, my lord, but don’t you think it’s more apt for Percy to lead this quest?” Jason asked. Nico nodded wildly at this. He has never lead a group quest before (no, Percy, leading the Seven to the Doors of Death doesn’t count. You put me in that position by force.).

“What I want you to retrieve is not an object, but a person. My daughter, to be precise.” Triton said while playing with the button at his sleeve’s cuff. He looked up to see that all of them, Chiron and Dionysus included, were dumbstruck at his statement.

“Wait a minute. You have a daughter!? A demigod daughter?” Percy exclaimed. “How did that happen?!”

Nico hit him upside in the head. “Really, Percy?”

“Yeah, Percy,” Triton said sarcastically. “You can’t possibly be that dumb.” He heaved a sigh. “I need you to find my daughter and bring her here to Camp. I have tried to protect her as much as I am allowed to do so, but now that she’s almost 16 years old, monsters are getting harder to keep at bay.”

“Has she been alone all this time?” Chiron asked before the others react. “What happened to her mother?”

“No, I am not that heartless to leave my daughter alone. No, I left her in the care of a nature spirit posing as a human.” Triton said. “Her mother, Isabella, died five years ago. I wanted to bring her and my daughter here, but it seems that Thanatos was faster than I was.”

Nico took a step forward. “I am honoured that you want me to lead the quest, my lord. But I still need to know why you chose me.”

“You can sense auras, can’t you?” Nico nodded. “Then you will be more capable of tracking her down. The only clue I can leave you is that she’s in Europe.” And with that, the sea god disappeared, leaving behind a scent of the ocean.

“Well, that was... interesting,” Chiron said after a few moments of silence.

Dionysus conjured a coke from thin air. “Well, you three better start figuring out where the other sea brat is and bring her here. Peter Johnson, Jack Gibson, and Nathaniel Angel, you are dismissed.” And with that, the wine god went inside the Big House with Chiron following behind him.

The three demigods were left standing outside, completely stumped. They knew the dangers of going near the Ancient Lands, and they are worried if they could make it.

“Europe? Has Triton lost his mind? He knows that being near the ancient lands is dangerous for us and now he wants us to go to Europe?” Percy commented after a moment of silence. “Nico, you can opt out you know.”

Nico shook his head. “No, Percy. I won’t opt out of the quest. Lord Triton’s right, it would be easier for me to track his daughter by her aura.”

“But Europe is so large, where would we even start to look for her?” Jason asked, scratching behind his ear.

“Lord Triton is a deity of the sea, it would be logical to look for his daughter to places near the ocean or any body of water,” Nico said in speculation. “Hmm, still not narrowed down enough. She could be anywhere from England to Portugal.”

Both Percy and Jason nodded in agreement.

“Why don’t we go to the Athena cabin and ask for a map? We can identify the countries we have to search,” Jason said after a while. The other two demigods nodded in assent.

They knocked on the door. Annabeth Chase opened the door. She smiled at seeing her boyfriend but she gave a curious look upon seeing their anxious expressions.

“Hey there, Seaweed Brain,” she greeted. “What brings you here? I was just about to go to the dining pavilion.”

“We need you help, Annie,” Percy said. Annabeth motioned for them to enter the cabin. It was fairly deserted since most of the demigods have headed to dinner. Annabeth lead them to an area with a Hyde table where numerous blueprints and half-finished plans were scattered.

“So what’s up?” Asked the daughter of Athena. She looked at the three demigods before her.

It was Jason who answered her query. “Lord Triton came by earlier and issued a quest for the three of us. He wants us to go to Europe and find his daughter.”

“Huh... well, that’s surprising,” Annabeth stated. “I never would’ve thought that Lord Triton would sire a demigod child.”

Percy gave a snort of laughter. “Trust me, Wise Girl, none of us did. He was so mad at dad for having demigod children and yet he himself has a teenage daughter somewhere in Europe.”

Annabeth gave a noncommittal sound from the back of her throat. “So he didn’t specify which country she’s staying?” At the other three’s negative answer, she stood up and got a map of the world from a drawer across the room. “It would be wise to lol at countries near oceans and seas.”

“That’s what we think so too,” Nico said in agreement. “But there are still a bunch of countries that are near bodies of water. It would take us forever to find her.”

They poured over the map until the dinner bell sounded. They decided to check over major European countries that are located near the sea.

After dinner, Jason, Percy and Nico went to their respective cabins to prepare for their journey. Percy also wants to call his mom and inform her of the latest development I Camp and that he will be away for a while.

Nico doesn’t know why but he has the urge to tell Alexandra that he would be away for a while. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to tell Percy and Jason that he wants to go to Alexandra sometime during their quest. But for now, he heads to bed and goes to sleep. They were leaving early the following day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are highly appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Life is an Adventure, Especially for Demigods

**Chapter 5: Life is an Adventure, Especially for Demigods**

Percy, Nico and Jason convened at the Big House at seven in the morning to receive final instructions before leaving even if they were already veterans at Camp. After saying their goodbyes, they went up Half-Blood Hill to Thalia’s tree. With a determined look, the Children of the Big Three enters the shadows to begin their quest.

**/Break\**

A week more til vacation. You can do it, Alexandra! That’s what Alexandra chants in her head. Ever since that incident with Candice at the coffee shop, the gossip mill at school has run wild. Innuendos thrown at her at the hallways. Knowing glances at the cafeteria. Occasional shoves on the way to classes. In short, Alexandra was bullied.

There are times when she would go home hiding bruises from Mrs. Jenkins. Teachers try to make her file a complaint to the principal, but Alexandra refused. She was no pushover. She never cried, not even when there are times when things are just too much. She knows that the bullies thrive at any display of weakness.

Alexandra grunted when someone bumped into her on the hallway. She was on her way home, more than ready to get the day over with.

“Watch where you’re going! Stupid Carriedo.” The person said. Alexandra gave a muttered apology and hurried out.

She doesn’t slow down until she enters Hyde park, taking the familiar shortcut on her way home. She paused just a little ways away from the curb, on the spot where she bumped into Nico during the two times they have met.

Alexandra hasn’t seen hair nor shadow of the Italian for quite a while now. Maybe, Alexandra thought, he doesn’t want to have anything to with a nobody like me. She made her way to a bench near the fountain and sat down, alone with her depressing thoughts. I mean, who was I kidding? Even I wouldn’t want to be acquainted with me. Me, a nobody who’s mom died and is staying with an old lady nobody really gets along with. Me, whose own father doesn’t even want to have anything to do with. Why didn’t I just die with mama?

She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the tears that were falling. She closed her eyes tightly, wiling the thoughts away. Nor did she hear the approaching footsteps moving towards her, making her start when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Edward standing over her, his eyes showing concern.

“Edward. Hi,” Alexandra said as she wiped her tears away. She clears her throat before continuing. “What are you doing here? You don’t usually pass this way?”

Edward moved to sit beside her on the bench. “I saw what happened at the hallway.” Alexandra stiffened, her hands closing into fists. “Allie, I know that wasn’t the first time that happened. Why didn’t you tell the teachers?”

Alexandra gave a mirthless laugh, both at the nickname and the suggestion. “What’s the point? They would favour Candice over me anyway. Why bother?”

“How would you know that? Have you tried to do it?” When Alexandra didn’t answer, Edward tried to reason with her. “Allie, be reasonable. We still have two more years of high school. Are you going to keep quiet the entire time?” He received a shrug in reply.

A heavy silence befell the two of them. “Why do you care, Edward? I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with me?” Alexandra asked. She was looking forward without really seeing anything.

Edward flinched at the statement. He turned to her yet she didn’t return the gesture. “We may have broken off our relationship, Alexandra, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you.”

“Really? Could’ve fooled me,” Alexandra whispered. She shook her head at the thought. Then she stood up and walked off without a word, leaving Edward dumbfounded.

**/Break\**

Meanwhile, Jason, Nico and Percy exited the shadows and found themselves looking at the breathtaking scenery of Italy’s seaside. Vast expanse of crystal blue waters reflecting the sun’s rays.

“Wow,” Percy sighed. “Nico, this place is amazing!”

Nico gave a distracted hum. Memories of his childhood and of the previous quest playing in his mind’s eye.

Jason gave Nico’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze as though he followed Nico’s line of thinking.

Nico took a deep breath before turning to his companions. “Let’s start the search here. Percy, I think it’s better if you try to look for any water nymphs around the area so that we can ask them for clues whether or not Triton was here.” Percy gave a nod. “Jason, you are in charge for finding us a camping spot for the night. If you can’t find any, I suppose we could check in a hotel or something,” Nico told the blond.

“Uh, Nico, no offence,” Percy started, “but we don’t really have money to check in a hotel.”

“Percy, you do remember that my father is the god of the Underworld and everything that is below the earth, right?” Nico asked. When Percy gave him a blank look, he gave a sigh. “Metals, Percy. Metals and jewels are found beneath the earth, making my father the god of wealth as well. Hazel’s powers?”

Percy could not resist the urge for a face palm while Jason and Nico laughed at his reaction. “Right. Gotcha.” Was all he said.

With that, they separated to look for any clues that may lead them to Triton’s daughter.


	6. Finally! A Clue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for the late update. Kinda got busy with graduation and stuff. Also had a minor writer’s block. 
> 
> Anyway! Here’s the new update and yeah, I have irregular posting schedules.

**Chapter 6: Finally! A Clue!**

Three weeks. Nico, Jason and Percy have been traveling across European countries for Triton’s daughter and they haven’t got any leads. Not. A. Damn. Clue! Seriously? Why didn’t Triton just bring her to camp like he was supposed to do after the Titan War?!

The heirs of the three realms were seated on the grass of some French park, their latest search turning to be quite fruitless as the previous ones. They are getting frustrated and was about to call it quits. That is until a nature spirit beckoned them near. She was a rose nymph, that was made obvious by the rose blooms and buds weaves into her hair and in her green chiton.They approached her cautiously.

“No need to act so warily, young demigods,” the nymph said amusedly, her accented voice lilting softly. “Is it true that you are in search for another of your own, _oui_?” The three nodded enthusiastically. “Well, my sisters have been quite chatty about this and, well, I might be of assistance.” She sat on the grass and motioned for them to do the same.

Once they have all settled on the grass, the nymph started to speak. “Years ago, there used to be a child, _une petite fille_ , who frequented this park. She often came with her mother and they were the first to be able to talk to me for a long time.” The nymph had a small smile on her face as she recalled the little girl who stared up at her in innocence. “She would play and talk to me for hours. At first I thought that her and her mother were just mortals gifted with the sight. But then something happened that made me realise that she was a demigod.” She looked into the eyes of the three.

“Well? What happened?” Percy asked, always the impatient one. He flinched when Nico hit him upside on the head. He gave the other raven a dirty look and he got an eye roll in response.

The nymph cleared her throat, making the two dark haired demigods focus on her again. “As I was saying, something happened. One day, a group of boys came to the park and were being rowdy as boys tend to be. They trampled on some plants and broke twigs on others. The little girl was just making her way towards me when the boys started plucking some of my leaves. She tried to make them stop but she was still too little to stop them, being only five years old or so. One of the larger boys pushed her down while the others continued their abuses. Then all of a sudden, water, lots and lots of water, started to gather around the little girl. The water was swirling around her until it formed some sort of whip. Whenever one of the boys tried to go near my shrub, the water would lash out. But when the leader of the group tried to hit her, the water suddenly became sharp and deadly, like spears. They boys became scared and started running away, calling her a freak and other harsh words. It was only when the group has completely disappeared did she release the water. She stopped coming a few weeks after the incident. Her mother, Isabella if memory serves, told me that they are moving to England since her employer has decided to move residence.”

“So, she’s in England right now?” Jason asked the nymph who nodded in confirmation. “That’s great! Thank you so much for you help!” He said.

“You are most welcome, young ones,” the nymph said. “I pray you have a safe journey and find her immediately. Also,” the nymph took a bloom from her hair and used some of her power to make it into a necklace. “Please give this to her. Tell her that should she need help, this will guarantee that nature will be there to aid her.”

It was Nico who took the necklace from the nature spirit. “Thank you for your help. I’ll make sure to give this to her when we find her.”The nymph nodded and then disappeared by turning into a flurry of rose petals, leaving behind a sweet scent in the air.

Silence prevailed among the demigods. Nico places the necklace in his bag so as not to lose it. “So...” he said, turning towards Percy and Jason. “I guess we have to go to England.”

“Yeah,” Percy said. “I hope we can find her right away. I miss home.” He played with his camp necklace.

“While we’re there, is it ok if I go and visit a friend?” Nico asked. He haven’t been able to contact Alexandra for a while and he is kind of wondering what she’s doing.

It was Jason who answered his query. “Sure, Neeks. You better introduce us to this friend of yours, though. And why didn’t I know about her? I thought I was your best friend?!” He said in mock affront.

“Who said you’re my best friend?” Nico asked playfully. “If there’s anyone I can consider as my best friend, it would be Hazel. And don’t call me Neeks!”

Jason gasped dramatically, clutching the front of his shirt. “Ouch, Neeks! You really hurt my feelings.” Then he straightened. “But seriously though, why didn’t you tell us about your new friend?”

Nico fidgeted with the cuff of his aviator jacket. “It’s just that... I didn’t know how to tell you. I mean, she’s the first friend I made on my own, you know?” He said, not looking at Jason. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re one of the first few friends I made in my life but you and everybody else kinda pushed your way into my life. Her? I managed to befriend her on my own.”

Jason and Percy grew silent at that. They knew that Nico still has that fear that people will shy away from him, if not for his parentage then for his outward demeanour. To have someone willingly interact with him and bond with him must have been surprising for him. Sometimes they wish that Nico would see and realise just how amazing he is.

“Don’t worry, Neeks,” Percy said. “I promise not to overwhelm her with my awesomeness. Not sure about Sparky though.” And with that, the awkward atmosphere dissipated. Typical Percy, always trying to lighten up the mood.

Nico and Jason laughed at his statement. Percy is such a dork. They still wonder how he managed to save the world twice. They decided to find a secluded part of the park to camp for the night. Tomorrow, they’ll be going to England and find themselves a sea princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic. Comments and feedback are highly appreciated.


	7. Bullies and Introductions

**Chapter 7: Bullies and Introductions**

Alexandra was just heading home from school. She was walking with her head down in hopes that she could avoid the students. But it seems that the Fates have it out for her because someone pushed her from behind, making her stumble. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact that never happened. She opened her eyes in confusion. She looked up and saw Nico. She hasn’t seen or heard from the Italian for weeks. But to see him now, she was so happy.

“Nico?” Alexandra asked. Nico righted her but didn’t let go of her. Two more teens around their age stepped on either side of Nico, all three exuding menacing auras. He glared at someone beyond her shoulder. She turned; and saw Candice and her group of cronies standing behind her.

“Oops! Sorry about that. I must’ve tripped on my way out,” Candice drawled out sarcastically. She batted her eyes in a show of innocence. Her cronies snickered at that, some even high-fiving amongst themselves.

A snort came from behind Nico. A teen with messy black hair and eyes that are curiously similar to hers stepped forward with a sneer. “Oh, really? Coz from what I just I saw, you pushed her from behind. She could’ve been hurt if it wasn’t for my friend here who caught her.” The other teen, a sunny blonde built like a footballer, Alexandra noted, gave an affirming growl.

“Oh, come now,” Candice said sweetly. “It’s not nice to accuse someone of a wrong doing, especially not a lady. Right, girls?” Her friends quickly gave their affirmation to their friend’s statement. “See? They all agree with me.”

Nico gave a mirthless bark of laughter. “I’m sorry. A lady? You? Oh, come on!” Candice’s smile faltered a little in annoyance. “From the first time I saw you, I have never seen you as a “lady” in action or words. A lady is supposed to be kind, demure, and polite; not vindictive and malicious. If anyone can be called a lady here, it would be Alex.”

Before Candice could say a word, Alexandra tugged on Nico’s shirt to gain his attention. “Neeks, can we just leave? Please?” She asked in a small voice. “Come on, please? It’s not worth fighting over.” Nico was about to protest but she widened her eyes and pushed out a quivering lower lip.

If the atmosphere wasn’t so tense, Nico’s companions would’ve laughed at their friend. Nico held Alexandra’s gaze but her puppy eyes turned even more miserable. His resistance crumbled that look and heaved a deep sigh. “Fine, fine! We’re leaving.” He turned towards the opposite group with a stern glare. “This isn’t over. If I hear that you are bullying or hurting my Allie in any way or form, I will go after you and end you.” And with that, he wound a possessive arm around Alexandra’s waist and steered her out of the school gate. His two companions sent twin menacing glares at the group before following Nico and Alexandra out.

Hateful eyes followed the departing figures as Candice let out a growl. That stupid tomato! Who does she think she is? She thought angrily. With an aggravated huff, she stormed out towards the parking lot, her cronies following behind her.

**/Break\**

Nico was mad. No. He was seething. When him, Percy and Jason exited the shadows into the familiar setting of Hyde Park, he was quite excited to see Alexandra again. He checked his watch and saw that Alexandra must still be at school. So, Nico decided to surprise his friend. After explaining his plan to Jason and Percy, the two other demigods decided to go along with him.

They have just arrived at Alexandra’s school when Nico saw Alexandra exit the school building. She hadn’t seen him because she was walking with her head down, distracted. Nico made his way towards her and just as he was about to call out her name, Alexandra stumbled. Nico rushed forward and caught her before she could fall into the ground. Percy and Jason hurried to his side, concerned.

“Nico?” Alexandra asked in a small voice. He looked up and saw the familiar redhead at the cafe sporting a smug look. Gods, how he wanted to wipe that look off her face. He was still seething mad when a gentle tug pulled him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head and saw that Alexandra had lead them back to the park. “Hey. Are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself from the fall, right?” He asked in a gentle voice. Alexandra gave him a small smile as she shook her head. “Good. That’s good.”

Before Alexandra could reply, someone cleared his throat. The pair turned to the other two boys that were with them, both sporting twin looks of amusement. The blonde raised an amused brow at Nico. “Are you going to introduce her to us, Neeks?”

“Urgh! I told you time and again not to call me that you dork!” Nico let out an aggravated noise.

“What? She can use that nickname for you but we can’t? Neeks, you wound me so!” The other raven exclaimed dramatically, a hand placed on his chest in mock offense. “Jay-jay, he has officially broken my heart!” He said to the blonde with a fake sob.

Alexandra giggled at their antics while Nico shook his head in fond exasperation. “Shut up you dork!” He turned towards the only girl on the group. “Alex, meet my friends from home, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Guys, meet my friend Alexandra Carriedo.” Nico introduced.

Percy stepped towards her with a smile as he extended his hand. “It’s so great to meet you. Nico has told us about you.” Alexandra accepted his hand shake with a smile of her own.

A mischievous spark appeared in Alexandra’s eyes as she responded, “Oh, really? Well, now that’s just sad. Neeks never told me anything about you.” She gave Nico’s arm a playful swat. “Nico, how could you withhold from me any information about your charming friends?”

Catching on to her scheme, Nico gave an exaggerated sigh. “Alas, fair maiden! I have done so in attempt to shield you from their roguish charm and pranks. It seems to me that I have greatly failed.” Nico gave Alexandra a mock doleful look and pretended to wipe away a tear.

Percy, the dork, actually caught up with their banter and joined in. “Well, I, for one, am glad you failed, Neeks. This means that I have a fair chance of stealing away the lovely maiden’s heart.” Percy said while offering a single bloom that no one knew where it came from.

“Not if I steal her first, Seaweed Brain,” Jason said in challenge, producing his own flower.

“Bring it on, Sparky!” Percy responded, shoving Jason playfully.

Alexandra smiled at their light banter. She wished she had friends to banter with. She wasn’t really the social butterfly. To her, it was a miracle in itself that she was able to befriend Edward, who left her in the end, and... Nico. She never would’ve thought that she was able to gain his friendship.

Alexandra was pulled out of her musings by a loud crash. She and her companions stiffened when they saw the source of the crash.

“Oh, gods!”


	8. Chapter 8: A Drakon is a HUGE Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my work. Sorry for not being to write for a while... I got a bit busy with my new job and I rarely have time to write anything new lately. Please forgive me!!! 

**Chapter 8: A Drakon is a HUGE Snake**

“Oh, gods!”

Jason, Nico and Percy tensed as they saw a drakon crashed through the underbrush a few feet away from them. They aren’t sure what the Mist is presenting it as to the mortals and they don’t know whether to use their powers in front of Alexandra.

“U-uhm... N-Nico? What is that?” Alexandra said, hiding a little behind Nico and starring at the giant lizard in fear. “Why is there a giant lizard... thing rampaging around the park?”

All three boys froze at her words. Alexandra’s statement shows that she can see the drakon in its original form. No Mist, no illusions.

Nico eyes the monster warily as he whispered to the girl behind him. “Alex, I need you to listen to me. That over there is a drakon, a mythical beast and we need to get rid of it. Now I know it sounds crazy, but I need you to trust me this time. I want you to go find somewhere you can hide. We’ll distract it so you can hide.” As he said this, Percy diverted the drakon’s attention away from Nico and Alexandra. Figuring that Alexandra was also a demigod, he felt it safe to bring out his weapon.

“But Neeks-” Alexandra started to protest but Nico cut her off.

“I promise we’ll explain everything to you but right now I need you to be safe,” Nico said. He was about to add something more when the drakon’s tail lashed out and he had to move away in order not to be hit. He turned to see if Alexandra was able to avoid the hit and he released a breath of relief when he saw that she was able to roll away from the attack.

Nico pulled out his Stygian sword and began the offensive once he saw that Alexandra was a safe distance away.

The battle lasted for a while now and just like any other day, drakons are still as hard to slay. Nico, Jason, and Percy stabbed and jabbed at the monster but are still unable to kill it. They couldn’t fully use their powers due to being in a public place, ordinary people are at the other side of the tree line.

Nico would let his powers to reach out and look for Alexandra’s location. This time, he got distracted enough by how close she actually is from them, he wasn’t able to see the drakon’s heavy tail swing his way. Percy and Jason screamed his name while he closed eyes to brace for the impact.

But the hit didn’t come. Reluctantly, he opened one of his eyes; and he was surprised by what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. Btw, chapters are going to be posted irregularly (even more than it actually is), and I apologise in advance!


	9. Chapter 9: Conversations and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating for SOOO LONG. I got a bit busy with my new job and I kinda forgot to update. Anyway, here’s the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Heroes of Olympus series or the series’s characters. Only a few characters and the plot are mine.

**Chapter 9: Conversations and Questions**

 

Alexandra watched in morbid fascination as Nico and his friends surrounded the giant snake - a drakon, Nico said - and started fighting it with swords. Real, actual swords! They jabbed and stabbed at the creature with all of their strength in a graceful yet dangerous dance.

 

While observing them fight, Alexandra noticed something strange. She could hear water moving around them, pinpointing their locations in the air, the plants, the people, and the drakon. She was so amazed by the sensation, she didn’t notice she was nearing the fight until she saw Nico turn slightly her way.

 

It was as if she was watching in slow motion as the beast whipped its tail towards Nico. Jason and Percy screamed Nico’s name, and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. No, no, no. No. NO! She creamed in her mind. She dashed towards Nico, a tugging feeling welled up in her stomach as her entire being filled with a need to protect her friend.

 

“Neeks!!!” She screamed and put herself between Nico and the drakon. She closed her eyes and raised her arms as she braced herself for the painful blow, but none came. She reluctantly opened her eyes and what she saw astonished her. A wall of solidified water separated her and Nico from the drakon. She also saw tendrils made out of water pinning the drakon on the ground.

 

The beast thrashed around, trying to free itself from its restraints. Taking this opportunity, Percy and Jason both stabbed their swords on different sides of the drakon’s head. Alexandra watched as the drakon gave a final wail before erupting into a shower of gold dust. The water barrier and tendrils stayed in place even though the beast has been vanquished.

 

Nobody spoke for a couple of seconds before Jason tapped Percy on the shoulder. “Uh, you can remove the water now, bro,” said Jason. “I would if I was the one who constructed it in the first place,” came Percy’s reply. “Eh?!” “Eloquent as ever, Jason.”

 

“Oh, umm, I think I’m the one who made that... but I don’t really know how to make it go away,” came Alexandra’s reluctant voice. She was shocked that she was able to do that... but the same time, a memory surfaced blearily to the front of her mind. Muffled laughter that turned into screams echoed in her ears. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t see Nico, Jason, and Percy share meaningful glances with each other. The water barrier and tendrils moving towards Alexandra, attempting to cocoon and protect her.

 

Alexandra nearly jumped when she felt an arm on her shoulder, causing “Shh, hey. It’s okay. Shh, calm down, Alex. Everything’s okay,” came Nico’s gentle voice. It was then that she noticed she was visibly shaking. “I-I’m a f-freak,” she brokenly whispered.

 

“Hey, now. Don’t say that, Alex,” Nico said. Alexandra noticed he wasn’t even hesitant in touching her. “You’re not a freak, _cara_.”

 

“B-but I am! Didn’t you see what just happened?” She stammered through the tears. “N-normal people are not supposed to d-do that! I’m a freak of nature!” She wailed and broke down into tears. She felt herself being brought towards Nico’s chest in a tight embrace. She cried and cried into his chest while he whispered reassurances in her hair.

 

/ **Break** \

 

Nico was shocked when he saw the water protecting him and Alexandra from the raging drakon. At first, he thought it was Percy summoning the water to protect him. However, upon closer inspection, the barrier and tendrils lacked the finesse and form that Percy was already able to do since he got a better hold on his powers. No, the barrier and tendrils looked as if it was done by someone whose powers just got activated of sorts.

 

It was then that Nico knew he had found Triton’s daughter. It’s just so ironic that the person they were looking for was right under his nose for quite a while now.

 

After Jason and Percy have killed the drakon, they slowly approached Nico and Alexandra. They noticed that even after the monster has vanished, the barrier was still in place. Something that Jason pointed out to Percy. When Percy denied constructing the barrier, he unknowingly validated Nico’s suspicion regarding Alexandra’s identity. He shared a look with Jason and Percy when he heard Alexandra’s admission.

 

He wanted to talk to Alexandra about until he noticed that his friend was having a breakdown. She was shaking so badly and she was deathly pale. He tried to comfort her but she was so into her head, she was panicking. It was when she started calling herself names that offered physical comfort. When she became hysterical, Nico could no longer restrain himself, and hugged Alexandra. Percy and Jason averted their gaze to give them a little privacy.

 

“You’re not a freak, Alex,” Nico whispered. “You are a lot of things - sassy, kind, patient, beautiful even - but you’re not a freak. Never that.” When Alexandra’s sobs started to subside.

 

When he felt Alexandra has stopped crying, Nico asked her, “Is there somewhere private we can talk? I want to talk to you about what happened just a little while ago.” Alexandra stiffened in his arms and subconsciously clung tighter to him. “Hey, hey. Don’t panic! I’m not going to be mad at you, Alex. I just want to explain everything to you.”

 

Alexandra slowly untangled herself from Nico and wiped away her tears. “Okay. We could go to our apartment and talk there.” She sniffled a little before giving Nico, Jason, and Percy a watery smile. She lead them away from the park and towards their apartment. They didn’t see the pairs of eyes staring at them through the undergrowth, one in wide amazement and one with malicious interest.

 

/ **BREAK** \

 

Mrs. Jenkins was still out, doing her rounds of visiting her friends for the day.

 

They all settled on the living room. Percy and Jason each took an armchair while Nico and Alexandra took the couch after Alexandra brought snacks and drinks. There was an awkward silence at first before Jason broke it.

 

“So,” Jason started, “how long have you known that you have powers, Alexandra?” He didn’t want to drop the bomb about who her father is just yet.

 

“I... I don’t really know? I-I mean, I think I was only able to use it once when I was a kid but I always just thought it was a dream,” came Alexandra’s unsure response.

 

Jason gave a contemplative hum. He shared a look with both Percy and Nico. At their nod, he looked at Alexandra again. “Alexandra, do you believe in gods?”

 

Alexandra tilted her head in confusion. “You mean, like Zeus and Hera and Hades?” At the three’s nods, she gave a contemplative hum. “No, not really. I mean, my mom was a Christian, you see. But I have always been interested in learning about them. Why do you ask?” She looked at Nico in inquiry.

 

“Well... what if they were real? How would you feel?” Percy asked. He was playing with Riptide’s pen form to ease his nervousness.

 

“Oh... um... it would be fine, I guess. I mean, how cool would it be it have powers and special skills, right? Kinda like the heroes I’ve read in mg English class.” Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

 

The three males in the room shares nervous glances in silent conversation. Jason nodded to Nico, who gave a nod in response.

 

Nico turned to Alexandra with a serious expression on his face. “Alex, what if I told you that gods are indeed real? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the Olympians and other gods and goddesses in general. Would you believe me?”

 

“I... I don’t really know what to think, Neeks,” Alexandra said. “I’ve never really been aware of their existence anyway. And besides, what has it got to do with me? It’s not as if my parents are deities, right?” A tense silence answered her. “Right?” She asked again, voice shaking.

 

Jason cleared his throat. “Actually, it has something to do with you, Alexandra.” The girl shook her head in distress. “Alex, you are one of us. You are a **_demigod_**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedbacks are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the holiday season. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Ambassadress of Hades 😘

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Comments and feedback are HIGHLY appreciated. Ideas are also more than welcome since I wrote this on a whim, I have no storyline prepared. So yeah...
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you, 
> 
> Ambassadress of Hades


End file.
